


Teman Tujuh Hari

by JesslynKR



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Berawal dari gambar, Jun terpancing untuk berteman dengan Shunya. Hanya saja, ada rahasia yang Shunya simpan. Tentang mengapa ia selalu meminta Jun untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit.
Relationships: Osawa Shunya/Uehara Jun
Kudos: 3





	Teman Tujuh Hari

**Author's Note:**

> Osawa Shunya, Uehara Jun © Orβit
> 
> Urano Shuta © Yoshimoto Kogyo
> 
> Hayashi Ryuta © G-EGG

Jun meringis kala berjalan menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Sejujurnya ia masih tak terbiasa dengan perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi tangan kirinya. Semuanya gara-gara kecelakaan minggu lalu, ketika ia sedang bersepeda namun terpaksa membanting setir, hanya karena menghindari kucing yang sembrono.

Sialnya malah tangannya yang menjadi korban.

“Sial,” gumam Jun, memegangi tangannya sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah tidak apa-apa, tetapi rasanya tetap sakit juga.

Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai yang ia pijak sekarang. Lantai dua, begitu keterangan yang terpasang di salah satu tiangnya. Mata Jun kembali mengedar kesana-kemari, hingga menemukan suatu hal yang menarik.

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam pasien tengah duduk di _lobby_ , sibuk sendiri dengan buku di mejanya. Tangan kirinya terpasang infus yang disangga dengan tiang, sedangkan tangan kanannya begitu lincah menggores pensil di atas bukunya.

Perlahan Jun mendekatinya. Memerhatikan goresan pensil yang ditorehkan sosok itu di atas buku sketsanya. Begitu lembut, rapi, dan harus Jun akui kalau gambar yang dibuat sosok itu bisa dibilang terlalu bagus.

“Gambarmu bagus.”

Sosok itu mendongak, lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Jun terkesiap karena wajah sosok itu pucat sekali.

“Eh, ngintip ya?” tanya sosok itu. Jun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

“Euh ya... begitulah.”

Sosok itu mendengus. “Tidak sopan, tahu.” Kemudian ia bergeser sedikit, yang Jun artikan sebagai 'kau boleh duduk'.

“Kau menggambar apa, sih?” tanya Jun tanpa basa-basi. Memang kebiasaannya begitu. Sosok itu mendelik ke arahnya.

“Memangnya kau ingin tahu banget ya? Belum kenalan sudah ingin tahu apa yang kubuat. Dasar orang asing menyeramkan. Bibit kriminal.”

Entah mengapa, meski sosok tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertohok, bagi Jun nada dan intonasi ucapannya terdengar sangat lucu. Seperti mendengar suara anak-anak yang jahil.

“Euh ya... tapi aku boleh tahu kan apa yang sebenarnya kau gambar?”

“Tidak boleh sampai aku selesai menggambarnya. Aturannya begitu, biar orang makin penasaran.” Ujarnya, dan bagi Jun benar-benar terdengar sangat lucu.

“Oke-oke, aku akan menunggu sampai gambar itu selesai.” Jun bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah menjauh. Lalu ia menoleh lagi ke arah sosok itu. “Namaku Uehara Jun, kamu?”

“Osawa Shunya, kamar 205.” Sosok itu menatap Jun, lalu memamerkan cengirannya.

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Teman Tujuh Hari**

**.**

Hari kedua, Jun datang lagi mengunjungi Shunya. Sosok itu berada di kamarnya, menggambar sendirian di atas meja yang memang selalu tersedia untuk pasien.

“Datang lagi rupanya? Saking penasarannya, kau kembali lagi ke sini.” tanya Shunya, menahan senyumnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku sketsanya. Jun tidak berkata apapun selain duduk di samping Shunya, memerhatikan apa yang Shunya gambar.

“Lho, bukan yang kemarin?”

Shunya mengerutkan kening. Terlihat serius padahal ia hanya pura-pura lupa. “Kemarin apa?”

“Seingatku kemarin kau menggambar bunga.”

“Oh.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Shunya.

“Jangan 'oh' saja dong,” gerutu Jun.

“Malas diteruskan, dan aku juga dapat ide baru. Daripada hilang, lebih baik digambar sekarang. Nih, mau lihat? Kalau yang ini sih, Jun boleh lihat.” Shunya memutar bukunya, lalu Jun memerhatikan apa yang Shunya gambar. Hanya gambar tangkai bunga dan daunnya yang kecil-kecil, tetapi entah kenapa Jun sangat tertarik.

“Gambarmu bagus.” Jun refleks memuji gambar Shunya, membuat yang punya gambar terkekeh.

“Sebagus itu?”

Jun mengangguk. “Kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini? Kau desainer grafis? Atau _mangaka_?”

“Ding dong, salah. Aku mahasiswa _fashion design_.” Shunya menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di hadapan Jun. Membuat Jun terpana.

“Serius?”

“Iya, tapi aku sedang mengambil cuti,” ujar Shunya santai.

“Eh, kenapa?” tanya Jun, yang bagi Shunya terdengar bodoh sekali.

“Kau sudah lihat kan, aku ini sakit. Keluar rumah sakit saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau kuliah?” Shunya mengerutkan keningnya.

“Oh... maaf.” Jun jadi salah tingkah. Shunya mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda ia tak masalah sama sekali. Kemudian ia menopang dagunya.

“Sebenarnya aku juga mau keluar dari rumah sakit sih. Bosan di sini terus. Rasanya kayak tahanan, bedanya aku tidak berbuat kriminal.” Shunya menghela napas, lalu tersenyum ke arah Jun. “Jun-kun beruntung ya, masih bisa pergi keluar. Pasti menyenangkan masih bisa pergi kuliah atau bekerja, ya? Di luar juga pasti segar, tidak seperti di sini. Suntuk dan seakan diincar malaikat maut setiap hari.”

Jun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

* * *

_Hari ketiga, Jun memilih untuk tidak datang._

Jun tidak berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Ia masih berpikir mengenai semua yang dikatakan Shunya. Begitu santai, seakan tanpa beban. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Padahal Jun yakin Shunya adalah manusia yang mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sebelum tamat.

“Melamun terus, _senpai_.”

Urano Shuta berkata pelan seraya menepuk bahunya. Mahasiswa seni musik itu mengambil kursi di sebelah Jun. Menariknya pelan supaya tak menghasilkan suara di keheningan perpustakaan.

“Kukira kau tidak bisa berpikir. Tapi kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, makanya aku curiga.” Jun mendelik mendengar ucapan sang junior di SMA-nya dulu yang seakan menghinanya.

“Kau kenal Osawa Shunya?”

“Kenal,” Shuta mengangguk. “Mahasiswa yang bikin ulah saat tahun pertama di Fakultas Seni. Humornya agak berlebihan, tapi orangnya seru dan baik. Belakangan ini aku tak melihatnya di kampus,” Shuta mengusap dagunya.

“Dia sakit,” ujar Jun. “Aku bertemu saat kontrol ke dokter tulang.”

“Oh ya? Ah, terakhir kali aku ingat sih dia pingsan di dekat tangga lantai tiga fakultas.” Shuta mengangguk sendiri saat menceritakannya, membuat Jun terkesiap.

“Punya kontaknya?” tanya Jun.

“Tidak. Tapi kami berteman di Instagram. Mau akunnya?”

Dengan anggukan Jun, Shuta memberikan _username_ Instagram Shunya. Jun kagum sebab postingan di akun Shunya sangatlah estetik. Mana punya banyak pengikut, pula. Tanpa ragu, Jun menekan tombol 'ikuti'.

Lima menit kemudian, ada notifikasi kalau Shunya mengikutinya balik, ditambah sebuah pesan.

**[Besok ke sini dong. Bosan nih :P]**

Satu pesan yang membuat Jun yakin untuk kembali menemuinya esok.

* * *

Hari keempat, Jun kembali datang. Kali ini mereka berjumpa di taman luar rumah sakit. Shunya duduk di kursi roda, sementara buku sketsanya tergeletak di meja taman. Jun ingin mengejutkannya, jadi ia datang dengan diam-diam.

“Jun-kun ya?” tanya Shunya tanpa mendongak.

Sekarang malah Jun yang kaget.

“Lho, kok tahu?” tanya Jun.

“Tadi aku lihat dari kejauhan. Lagipula bayangan kepalamu muncul di kertasku, tahu. Cari cara lain yang lebih pintar dong kalau mau mengagetkan aku.”

Jun tak mengindahkannya, lalu duduk di bangku taman sementara ia memerhatikan apa yang Shunya kerjakan. Cukup membuat dirinya terkejut, sebab yang Shunya gambar adalah potret dirinya dari samping.

“Kau kenapa menggambarku? Dan kenapa kau bisa menggambar wajahku?” tanya Jun. Shunya mendongak ke arahnya.

“Ngintip sekali lagi, kusentil dahimu,” ancam Shunya, walau ancamannya hanya main-main.

“Serius, Shunya. Kenapa bisa kau menggambar wajahku?”

“Hanya mengandalkan ingatan waktu kita bertemu.” Shunya mengedikkan bahunya santai. “Yah, iseng saja sih. Lagian kamu pasti bakal kesini. Nanti kalau sudah jadi boleh buatmu deh, tapi kalau aku mati ya,” kelakar Shunya.

“Sembarangan kalau ngomong.” Jun ingin sekali menoyor kepala Shunya. Tetapi Shunya malah tertawa lepas seperti biasa, tidak peduli apa kata Jun.

* * *

“Jun-kun sebenarnya sakit apa?”

Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak mereka bertemu, tetapi baru kali ini Shunya bertanya seperti itu. Rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi Shunya untuk bertanya kepada Jun.

“Oh, kau mengira aku waktu itu ada di sini karena sakit—”

“Ya maaf kalau salah kira. Kukira Jun sakit atau menjenguk teman—” Shunya garuk-garuk kepala.

“Tidak, aku benar-benar sakit. Maksudku, kecelakaan.” Jun mengangkat bahunya.

“Kok bisa?”

“Menghindari kucing saat bersepeda pulang dari _gym_ ,” gerutu Jun. “Kucingnya sembarangan lewat, jadinya aku terpaksa menghindar. Sialnya jadi jatuh, dan pergelangan tangan kiriku patah.”

Shunya meringis. “Ngilu deh pasti. Tapi kau tak bisa marah kepada kucing itu. Kucing kan tidak punya spion dan lampu sen.”

“Kalau itu juga aku tahu!” Jun kini meninju kepala Shunya main-main. Yang ditinju kepalanya hanya tertawa lepas seperti biasa, tanpa beban.

“Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Shunya?” tanya Jun sekarang. Shunya terdiam, lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan serius.

“Datang saja besok. Atau lusa. Atau hari lain. Yang jelas, hari ini aku tak akan menjawabnya. Sudah sana, bukannya kau ada kerja paruh waktu?” Shunya mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jun untuk segera pergi.

“Sial, jangan mengusirku begitu dong.” Gerutu Jun. “Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu.”

Tepat ketika Jun membuka pintu ruang perawatan Shunya, seseorang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Jun mengenali sosoknya.

“Ryuta?”

Sosok itu—Hayashi Ryuta—terkejut dengan kehadiran Jun, yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya di kampus.

“Eh ada Jun ya.” Ryuta berkata dengan canggung. Jun ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya, tetapi waktunya sudah mepet. Ia harus segera pergi. Jadilah Jun meninggalkan Ryuta dan Shunya dengan rasa penasaran di kepalanya.

“Kau kenal Jun?” tanya Ryuta, sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Shunya mengangguk.

“Kenalan waktu minggu lalu. Dia pasien patah tulang, baru sembuh. Kau kenal, _aniki_?”

Ryuta mengangguk. “Teman sekelas,” kemudian ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Shunya.

* * *

Hari keenam, Jun datang lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan tangan kosong. Di tangannya terbungkus sebuah kado khusus untuk Shunya.

“Wah, Jun-kun baik sekali mau menghadiahiku barang sebagus ini.” Shunya membuka kadonya, menunjukkan satu kotak pensil warna isi 24 dengan wajah berseri. Jun tampaknya salah tingkah.

“Maaf kalau bukan merek itu yang biasa kau pakai,”

“Tidak ada bedanya. Aku malah bosan dari bulan lalu hanya hitam putih yang kubuat.” Shunya tanpa ragu mengambil salah satu warnanya, mulai mewarnai gambar Jun yang waktu itu ia buat.

“Oh ya, soal kemarin—”

“Jantungku bermasalah. Itu kan yang kau mau tanyakan?” tangan Shunya teracung, memotong ucapan Jun.

“Iya sih, selain itu, soal Ryuta—”

“Eh, kau kenal?” tanya Shunya. Jun mengangguk.

“Kau kenal dia? Temanmu?” tanya Jun, agak memberondong. Membuat Shunya ingin melemparkan sesuatu untuk menutup mulut Jun.

“Kepo sekali sih. Seperti polisi,” sindir Shunya.

“Aku serius.”

“Tanya saja kepada Ryuta nanti. Katanya dia temanmu?”

“Shunya pelit sekali sih.”

“Memang.”

“Jangan-jangan, kau mau menyuruhku datang besok lagi.”

“Tidak juga, sih.” Shunya menggeleng. “Tapi kalau Jun mau datang lagi ya terserah. Atau seterusnya juga tak masalah.”

“Besok aku ke sini lagi.” Ucap Jun spontan. Membuat Shunya memamerkan cengirannya.

“Baik sekali,” ucap Shunya. “Tapi jangan nabrak kucing lagi, ya?” kelakarnya, membuat tawa Jun pecah.

* * *

Hari ketujuh, Jun datang lagi di sore hari. Tetapi yang ia temui adalah Shunya yang tengah tertidur.

Jun terkesiap. Jika diperhatikan, wajah Shunya nampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Jika Jun tak salah menduga, ia bisa menangkap raut kesakitan dari wajah sosok teman barunya itu. Membuat Jun menjadi tidak tega, separah apa yang sebenarnya Shunya rasakan?

“Jun ya?”

Jun menoleh. Shunya terbangun, menoleh sedikit ke arah Jun dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

“Eh, maaf kalau membangunkanmu—”

“Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja.” Ujar Shunya dengan santai.

“Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Shunya menggeleng. “Kayaknya sih tadi pagi ada masalah.”

“Sakitkah?” tanya Jun tanpa sadar.

“Apanya?” Shunya menatap Jun, wajahnya terlihat serius.

“Kau tahu arah pembicaraanku kemana. Jangan pura-pura bodoh.”

Shunya tertawa kecil. “Ya sakit lah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah biasa seperti ini, memang sudah jalanku.”

Jun tertegun. Matanya beralih ke tumpukan buku di laci sebelah tempat tidur Shunya.

“Boleh kulihat?” Jun menunjuknya. Shunya menunjuk buku kedua dari atas.

“Yang itu saja. Sentuh yang lain, kuseret kau ke neraka nanti.”

Jun terkekeh, lalu perlahan mengambil buku yang ditunjuk Shunya. Membukanya perlahan, dan ia terkesiap.

Semuanya berisi rancangan busana. Laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil, remaja, dewasa, semuanya ada. Berbagai jenis gaun panjang, gaun pendek, pakaian santai, bahkan rancangan kostum yang menurut Jun hanya bisa dilihat dalam tayangan animasi di Jepang.

“Karyamu?” tanya Jun.

“Karya siapa lagi memangnya?”

“Cih, cuma tanya.” Gerutu Jun. “Kau benar-benar... berbakat.”

Shunya terkekeh, lalu menatap plafon ruang rawatnya. “Jurusanku biasanya mengadakan peragaan busana sebagai proyek akhir semester. Kalau aku sembuh dan kembali ke kampus, hal inilah yang akan aku tunggu.” Lalu ia menatap Jun lekat-lekat.

“Aku mau jadi desainer busana yang terkenal. Yang karyanya disukai banyak orang. Menurutmu, cocok tidak?”

“Kau lebih cocok jadi pelawak,” cetus Jun, membuat Shunya tertawa. “Tapi kau juga sangat pantas untuk menjadi desainer.”

Shunya mengulum senyum.

_Dalam hatinya, Jun berdoa supaya Shunya diberi kesempatan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya._

* * *

Esoknya, Jun tidak datang. Begitu juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya.

Ia dihadapkan dengan banyak sekali ujian semester. Belum proyek tugas, baik individu atau kelompok. Membuatnya senewen setengah mati. Maunya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini lalu menemui Shunya lagi untuk sekedar menjitaknya. Tetapi apa daya, tugas dan ujian bermunculan, seakan mereka bisa beranak dan bercucu. Bahkan ponsel pun nyaris tak ia sentuh kecuali untuk keperluan kampus.

Jun mendongak ke arah langit kampus. Hari sudah beranjak malam, jam besuk rumah sakit jelas sudah tutup.

_Apakah Shunya ada yang menemani di sana?_

* * *

Lima hari berselang, ujian telah berakhir. Namun hari juga sudah beranjak sore.

Jun membereskan barang-barangnya dengan sebal. Waktunya telah molor dari yang seharusnya, dan Jun sudah ingin menjenguk Shunya lagi.

Jun bergegas keluar kelas, dan ketika Ryuta melihatnya, ia menutup ponselnya dan mengejar Jun.

“Jun, tunggu sebentar!”

“Apa sih, Ryuta? Kau mau ikut ke tempat Shunya juga?”

Ryuta menggeleng.

“Jangan ke sana.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Jun. Ryuta masih menggeleng, lalu kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jun.

“Shunya belum bilang ya soalku? Yah, aku sepupunya, sepupu dekat, dan dia seperti adikku sendiri. Dan... tadi setelah ujian aku baru mendapat kabar—”

Jun terkesiap. Rasanya Ryuta akan membawa kabar buruk.

“—Jun, operasinya gagal.”

Jun terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryuta. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan Ryuta berbohong, Ryuta sengaja mencegahnya menemui Shunya, atau apapun itu. Tetapi rasanya Ryuta bukan orang yang seperti itu.

“Besok akan segera dimakamkan.”

Dan Ryuta memang tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya.

* * *

Tatapan Jun hampa.

Semua orang di sini berpakaian hitam. Tidak ada keceriaan, yang ada hanya duka yang menyergap.

Jun menoleh, mencari Ryuta. Agak sulit untuk mencarinya di tengah kerumunan seperti ini. Tetapi ia cukup beruntung, karena Ryuta yang langsung menghampiri dirinya.

“Jun,”

Sebuah map dan sepucuk surat diberikan kepada Jun.

“Titipan dari Shunya sebelum operasinya. Katanya, suruh Jun untuk membuka suratnya dulu, baru mapnya. Kalau mapnya dulu, dia mau menghantuimu seumur hidup. Bukalah ketika sudah pulang, kalau mau.”

Jun memaksakan tawa. Dasar Shunya, sudah tiada pun masih bisa bercanda seperti ini.

“Terima kasih banyak.” Jun tersenyum kepada Ryuta.

“Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena telah menemani Shunya di rumah sakit.”

Keduanya berpelukan sebelum berpisah.

* * *

_Untuk Jun-kun, dari Shunya yang paling keren sedunia,_

_Hai, kalau surat ini sudah sampai ke tanganmu, berarti kau sudah tahu siapa Ryuta-kun di hidupku ya? Ups, maksudnya Ryuta-_ aniki. _Duh, seram kalau dia sampai marah, hahaha! Dan kalau surat ini sudah kau baca... berarti aku sudah benar-benar pergi, kan?_

_Aduh, malas sekali kalau harus bersedih di surat ini! Hapus air matamu, sana! Nanti hidungmu meler dan kau butuh tisu, lagi :P_

Jun menahan tawanya meski ada yang merembes dari matanya.

_Jun-kun, maaf ya. Setiap kita bertemu dan kau menanyakan sesuatu, aku selalu menjawab “besok saja datang lagi”, “besok kau akan tahu”, “besok akan kuberitahu”. Tahu tidak, aku selalu berkata seperti itu supaya kau datang lagi. Menemani aku yang kesepian di rumah sakit, huhuhu... karena kalau kujawab semua, aku pikir kau tak akan penasaran lagi kan? Dan kau tak akan datang lagi? Haha, maaf kalau aku menuduh, habis kau mencurigakan sih._

“Enak saja. Aku benar-benar tulus berteman, tahu.” Gerutu Jun. Ada tawa sedikit dari bibirnya.

_Oh ya, setelah membaca surat ini, Jun boleh membuka map yang dariku. Ada gambar yang aku buat di hari pertama kita bertemu, dan gambarmu yang sudah kuselesaikan. Dan aku mau ngaku dosa lagi deh, kalau sebenarnya gambar pertama itu sudah selesai sejak hari pertama! Tapi sengaja kubilang kalau belum selesai, supaya Jun mau datang ke sini lagi. Bertemu denganku lagi, berteman denganku juga. Sekali lagi, maaf deh!_

_Jun-kun,_

_Terima kasih untuk kunjunganmu ya? Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku di rumah sakit, melihat gambarku, memuji karyaku, memukul kepalaku, aaaaah banyak deh! Aku senang, ada orang yang mau menemaniku di rumah sakit, meski hanya sebentar. Habisnya, rumah sakit kan seram! Dokternya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi hantunya! Makanya pas ada Jun, aku senang, karena setidaknya aku punya teman berbagi. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku ya, meski rasanya kita hanya berbicara dalam waktu yang sedikit. Pokoknya, Jun-kun teman terbaik yang pernah ada deh!_

Ingin rasanya Jun berlari ke rumah sakit, masuk lagi ke kamar 205, dan berharap Shunya ada di sana dengan cengirannya seperti biasa. Tapi rasanya semua akan sia-sia belaka.

_Hei, Jun-kun. Bahagia terus ya? Jun-kun orang yang baik dan tulus. Pasti semua orang akan senang punya teman seperti Jun-kun. Dan semoga kau bahagia terus ya, aku sayang kamu. Eh, jangan kepedean dulu! Bukan cuma Jun yang aku sayang, tapi semua temanku juga kusayang, jadi jangan sombong ya!_

_Terima kasih atas waktu singkatnya._

_Dari Shunya, yang selalu membuatmu penasaran setiap hari._

_PS: jangan sampai nabrak kucing lagi, ya?_

Jun perlahan membuka map plastik yang ia terima. Membukanya perlahan, dan menahan napas ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Potret dirinya dari samping, yang sudah diwarnai. Begitu detail dan persis dengan aslinya. Membuat Jun tak percaya, benarkah Shunya hanya membuatnya berdasarkan ingatan?

Perlahan jari Jun membuka lembar berikutnya yang terbungkus plastik bening, dan kini air matanya bergulir ke pipi, menjatuhi plastik yang menjadi pelindung gambar hadiah dari Shunya.

_Detik demi detik berlalu, dan sepi perlahan menyergapi tubuh Jun._

**Author's Note:**

> Gambar bukan milik saya.


End file.
